HyperDimension High
by Setusna
Summary: Will you come to a school? That is full of mysterious powers. Building friendship, and lots of battles. Then HyperDimension High is the school you been waiting for. We will solve ancient school mysterious, and a murder on the loose. As well as fighting in tournaments and competing with other schools. So what are ya waiting for? Enroll already and start your adventure!


**Hello! Setusna here I am new to the HyperDimension story line here. And I have brought you a story from one of my forums that I am in. Credits to all my forum mates for helping me on this story they are amazing people and wonderful friends I love them so much and this story wouldn't be amazing without them. Praise to Jay 'Chille' Mercer who help me edit and perfect the personality of the CPU's and x. 420BlazeitMedivck.X.x for helping me with my grammar because english is not my first language. So thank you very much Senpai's and I will always love you. Shout out to sketchman64 for helping me out with fixing his own OC Chris. Thank you to Jay for letting me use his OC in my story (Remilia, Karin, Light, and Alice and MORE!) Also to SonicMaster95 for helping me out with the story and letting me use his characters (Lewis and more!) Also to NecroGodYami my wonderful kouhai :3 for letting me use his OC (Neros) and help me fix my draft up a bit before Jay and MLG help me fix it. Also thanks for DeltaDeath and TMCraze for encouraging me to do this story and reading it they both are my favourite sons :33333 xDDDDD. Also to Envoy of Despair and SteelRanger for criticizing me**

HyperDimension High, the school where everyone dreams about attending. Where the teachers are knowledgeable and intelligent, always ready to help at a moment's notice. And the….students are obedient and study!? The fuck is this shit!? This is HyperDimension we are talking about not some bullshit slice of life. If we are doing this we are doing this _my_ way. Hyperdimension High, where the school is full of delinquents and mostly populated with girls. If you're a boy in the school, you are one lucky bastard.

Now our story starts in mid October... The air was chilly and the trees were starting to look pretty empty, their dead leaves falling off and floating to the ground . A student that just transferred in walks through the front gate of HyperDimension High. The blonde haired youth, sporting a yellow coat him and some jeans, drops his luggage on the ground as he stretches. "Finally here." He says looking at the school.

Now let's go see some of our other students and see what they are working on. Let's see... Lewis, boring... Neptune, also boring... ah yes Neros. Your average trap guy, and he was up to his usual tricks, being a motherfucking prankster. Neros just finished planting a paint bomb for the next person who walked by the booby trapped area.

"Yep, this is going to be awesome." Neros said to his best buddy Michael.

"I don't know about this Boss, if you get caught again then Uzume will never trust you again." Michael comments, questioning if Neros should carry out this prank or not.

"It's fine, I don't really care if she finds out or not."

"But she was really pissed the last time you pulled a prank like this."

"Oh yeah, the exploding pen. I don't know why she has to bite the cap when she takes a test."

Lewis was around the corner walking to whatever destination he was headed to.

"Come on, we got our first victim." Neros says but Lewis had already caught on to what Neros was doing.

Lewis picked Neros up and slammed him into the wall. "What are you doing Yuki?" Lewis asks, with a scowl.

"It's not of your business." Neros cooly replied, unfazed.

"Really? Well it is now." Lewis said threateningly.

Neros reached for his remote control and hit a button making all the paint bombs planted around here explode. Some did get on him but much more got on Lewis. Lewis was drenched in paint in all different colors. Lewis slung Neros over his shoulder and brought him outside.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN!" Neros yells but Lewis ignores him. Michael follows but is too afraid to do anything. Lewis wedgies Neros on the flagpole and raises him up after putting some paint bombs on Neros.

"Listen Yuki. Everyone is tired of your bullshit pranks and I am doing them a favor."

"Let me down!"

Lewis press all the buttons on the remote control detonating the paint bombs everywhere.

"And that's what you get for being such an ass." Lewis says to Neros with a smirk. Neros was covered in paint, looking like something out of the 1980s.

"Hey, let him down!" a voice said. The voice belonged to Raiden, a first year at HyperDimension High, and although new he was one of Neros' friends despite Neros being a prankster.

"It's none of your business Raiden. Go away."

"No, let Neros-Senpai down!"

"Make me."

"Well, I technically can't."

"As I thought." Lewis says as Mina comes outside. Mina is the Guidance Counselor at Hyperdimension High, don't ask how she got the job. And if you do ask, the answer is 'Fuck you that's how.'

"Lewis, Raiden, and Michael what is going on here?" Mina asks. Michael tenses up and immediately dashes away after Mina said his name.

"Mina, Lewis was bullying Neros."

"Lewis, is that true?"

"No ma'am."

"Then please explain why Neros is up there covered in paint."

"Miss Mina, as you can see I am covered in paint as well."

"Yes, but I would like to know how Neros got up there." Mina says fed up with the jokes already.

"Miss Mina, Lewis tied Neros up there." Raiden said, having seen the entire incident from the second floor window.

"Is that true Lewis?" Mina asks him. Lewis tries to make up an excuse, but before he did Neros shouted at Mina.

"YES HE DID MINA! YOU KNOW HE DOES THIS STUFF!"

"I am very disappointed in you Lewis. Come to my office after you have let Neros down." Mina says angrily.

Lewis scowls as he lets Neros down. Neros was very upset as he was already handling shit like this throughout the entire week.

Alright enough with the drama bullshit let's go and see what our tsudo tomboy Uzume is doing, possibly doing something athletic. Oh come on why is she always running and doing boy stuff? Be a god damn girl for once.

"Hey shut up! I'm a free girl, and I can do anything I want!" Uzume shouts at the narrator as she was running laps around the field with her semi-crush Lorde who also had a semi-crush on Uzume. They love to compete with each other and it's amazing how they haven't even admitted their love to the other person yet. They both cross the finish line at the same time, goodness knows how they do that. You know what, it's Hyperdimension Neptunia so 'Fuck you that's how'.

"Well... I had a good run, how about you?" Uzume asks her opponent/semi-crush.

"I had a good run as well. But next time I will beat you." Lorde jokes as he grabs a towel to wipe his face. While he was doing that Uzume bought each of them a drink from the vending machine.

"Catch!" Uzume threw the soda can at Lorde who caught it easily before cracking it open.

"So, have you heard that we have some returning and new students?" He asks her, in between sips.

"Wait we do?!" Uzume exclaims in surprise, nearly spilling her own drink.

"Yep. Four are like siblings and the transfer student is a boy, but that's all I've heard." Lorde says.

"A transfer student. Just like you!"

"Yep but I doubt he would get far in this school. It's the best one in all of Gamindustri."

"But transferring through almost half the year is pretty impressive. I saw the test for half year transfer it was beyond what we are learning right now."

"My guess is that he got lucky, but luck is not what you need to survive in this school."

Ok let's go to the principal's office now and see Histoire the Principal and Arfoire the Vice Principal. Oh look, the returning students are here as well.

"Thank you Miss Histy, for welcoming us back to HyperDimension High." Remilia says to Histoire.

"It's not a problem you are the children of two of our staff members here. It is only fair since you agreed to come back from your overseas studies."

"And we welcome you back with open arms." Arfoire says smiling at Remi, Light, Karin, and Alice.

Light holds up her rabbit plush, writing on a board built into it with a marker. 'It is good to be back.' She writes and Histoire nods at her.

"So, where are Mama and Papa?" Alice asks, eager to see her parents.

"MAGES. and Lucien should be in their rooms or supervising the clubs." Arfoire answers her. "You can go see them."

"Yes, you four may leave now. Miss Arfoire and I need to see this new transfer student." Histoire says.

"A new transfer student in the middle of the year?" Remi asks.

'That is a rare sight in HyperDimension High.' Light wrote down on her rabbit plush.

"Yes. I was amazed, as he aced the tests in Mathematics, Computer Physics, Technology Engineering, and Science." Histoire says.

'Sounds like a Gary Stu.' Light comments on the new student.

"I thought that at first, but he has flaws at also. Like in the Ranged test, he ummmm... shot the supervisor." Arfoire chipped in as well.

"A delinquent?" Remilia asks, wondering if it was intentional.

"No, it was by accident. He tried using a bow, and when he let go, the arrow somehow flew backwards instead of forward,." Histoire says giving a comical sweatdrop.

"Magic?" Alice asks.

"Nope. He has no telekinetic powers, or anything similar to that." Arfoire says.

"And he only scored a Sixty Seven (67) on his Magic Capabilities test." Histoire says.

"How did he get accepted? You need to score an eighty or above on the magic test to get into the school." Karin asks.

"Yes but his Melee Capabilities were like nothing we have ever seen before." Histoire says to the sisters.

'What did he score?' Light writes.

Remi raised a brow.

"He scored a perfect one hundred on the written test, and got all the bonuses." Arfoire says. "And in the physical test, he completed it in less than three seconds."

"Segato-nii is the best swordsman in this school, and he did it in four seconds. Interesting," Remi sounded intrigued by this newcomer.

"Yes we were blown away when we saw the results." Arfoire says.

"That is why we could not deny him entrance to our school." Histoire says.

"Well, if it's hand-to-hand, 'The Black Knight' won't lose. I look forward to meeting this whelp." Remi cracked her knuckles.

"Right then. Let's go now." Alice says as Light and Karin bow at the teachers and they left the office.

Let's go back and see the person from the beginning...what the fuck was his name again? No one told me it isn't even in the script... What? Just wing his name? Ok... let's see, Vanilla was his name.

"THE FUCK THAT'S NOT MY NAME IT'S SORAN! SO-RAN!" The transfer student shouts.

Ok, so was lost as he tried to find a map of the school grounds, but no luck on that front. He didn't see a lot of students so he couldn't ask for directions either, and just wandered around lost. Ok this is boring we are doing this my fucking way now let's go to Neros.

Neros was now packing his stuff in a bag deciding he would run away from the school.

"Neros what are you doing?!" Chris, one of his roommates, asks the prankster trap.

"Running away." Neros replies curtly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of this school. Everyone hates me."

"Well I don't know why they hate you. Maybe... because you always pull those pranks? But who is bullying you?"

"No one."

"Tell me. I can help you."

"I don't need help." Neros says as he finished packing everything he needed and walks out of the door, slamming it shut, but Chris opens it and follows Neros.

"Neros, think about this. You don't need to run away you have friends that can help you."

"What friends? All you guys do is glare at me when I do a prank."

"The thing is, no one really likes being pranked all the time. What if we always pranked you like that!?" Chris shouts, getting really annoyed at Neros. Neros ignores him and continues to walk to the exit.

"Neros, what happened!?" Raiden catches up with them, hearing a little bit of their conversation.

"He's trying to run away because someone is bullying him."

"What? Who is bullying you? Let me deal with them."

"Guys, no one is bullying me at all. I can take care of bullies myself."

"I doubt it, you're too small to even try." Chris comments on how short Neros is.

"Shut up!"

"But Neros, what about Plutia? What will she think if you run away?" Raiden asks Neros about his girlfriend.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Neros shouts, embarrassed.

"Come on, we all know you and Plutia are dating. You don't even prank her at all!" Raiden says.

"Who said I'm dating Plutia!?" Neros yells, glaring at Raiden.

"Well one time you were sleeping and we heard you dreaming and mumbling something about dating Plutia." Raiden grins, as Neros' face turns red.

"Neros, stop being a whiny little bitch and tell us who is bullying you!" Chris yells angrily, not taking no for an answer.

"Um excuse me do you guys know how to- ...Did I come in a bad time?" Soran asks the three guys that were arguing.

"Go away we don't have time to bother with you!" Chris yells at Soran.

"Neros don't run away. We can help you."

"No you guys can't! All you ever do is leave me and laugh at me."

"Don't talk to your friends like that. Whoever is bullying you told you this right? Your friends are desperately trying to reach out to you and you choose to dump their friendship away?" Soran asks Neros.

"Shut up you're not a part of this!" Neros yells at Soran.

"Why didn't you tell us that you are being bullied?" Chris asks.

"Because I think I can handle it myself."

"Tell me who they are." Chris asks again.

"Those assholes over there." Neros pointed at three guys laughing at them. Chris and Soran both went over to them.

"Hey, would you assholes stop bullying my friend?" Chris asks in a threatening tone.

"And what will you do?" The ring leader responds mockingly.

"This!" Chris says punching the guy in the face, while one starts to attack Soran. Soran got hit and continues to get beat up. Chris then grabbed a nearby branch and held it like a weapon. "You want to fight more?" He asks the other two, who quickly shook their heads as they dragged their unconscious friend away. "We're sorry! We'll leave Neros alone!"

"... ...Thanks..." Neros mumbles as he returns to his dorm, Chris following him. Raiden had already left.

"Huh, should have asked for directions when I had the chance." Soran mumbled to himself as he got his luggage and continued trying to find the principal's office again.

"Where is Neptuna?" Peashy asks as she Plutia and Noire were waiting for her in the cafeteria.

"Probably sleeping or she forgot where we were supposed to meet." Noire answers.

"I can't wait anymorrreeeee!~" Plutia says as she walks away from the two girls.

"Plutia!" Noire yells at the Gentle Yandere who was walking away, her shoulders slumping.

"I'm going to look for Neptuna." Peashy says as she runs to the doors. "NEPTUNAAAAA!"

"Why is everyone going away! We promised we would go to the movies together. Uzume needs to go run with Lorde. Vert needs to play games and Blanc I don't even know where she is." Noire says as she sighs and sits down on a chair.

"NEPU! I'M LATE!" Neptune exclaims with the (O_O) expression as she looks at her clock. It was 4 P.M. on a Saturday afternoon. She got out of her pajamas, and put on her parka before running out the doors. She had to maneuver around the gifts outside their door because she shared a dorm room with Vert, Blanc, Noire, Uzume, and Plutia. It also just so happens that they are the six most popular girls in the entire school.

Neptune, the lazy gaming loli that all the lolicons like. Noire, the tsundere queen of the school making boys fall for her fast. Vert, the hardcore gaming otaku, making her popular among both the gamer and otaku communities. Blanc, the book worm and kuudere, having the flat chested lovers swoon for her. Plutia, being a gentle yandere with her lazy attitude and liking to sleep all day, will make any boy want to take advantage of her. Uzume, the tsundo-star athlete of the school that loves to do sports, drawing the attention of males as she blitzes past them in those tight school shorts.

"Wow, we should really like clean the halls up or dump it away… it's messier than my desk," Neptune says as she finally manages to get out of the hallway. Neptune finally made it to the cafeteria to only meet Noire.

"Where have you been?!" Noire shouts at Neptune.

"Sorry! I overslept." Neptune rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Well the movie date is canceled! Everyone left, so you can go back to sleep!" Noire huffed, and turned away.

"Aw shucks. Can't we still go to the movies? Just Nowa and me?" Neptune begs.

"Who would go to the movies with you! I'd rather go with Larson..." Noire says, her tsun clearly showing.

"Am I the only girl in our dorm that doesn't have a boyfriend?" Neptune asked, with a -.- face.

"Yes, now go get one." Noire says, waving her off.

"No one is my type in this school, they only like me because of my looks...not that I can really blame them." Neptune says, a smirk on her face at the last part.

"Hmph! A small child like you is nothing compared to a stunning goddess like me." Noire says as she flips her hair with her hands.

"Whatever. I'm going now." Neptune says, as she leaves Lonely Heart alone. Noire went to find her boyfriend Larson.

"Why is the principal's office not in the front of the school building?" Soran asks himself as he walks down the halls. His arms were getting tired from carrying his luggage. Neptune was merrily skipping down the halls when she rounded a corner and knocked into Soran. No, none of them had toast in their mouth.

"NEPPU?!" Neptune exclaimed in surprise as she fell backwards onto her butt, rubbing her head.

"Ooof!" Soran winced and rubbed his chest, before he noticed Neptune on the ground. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Are you alright?" Soran offered a helping hand to her, which Neptune accepted.

"Nah, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been skipping around the halls anyways." Neptune says giving Soran a sheepish smile, having to look up at him due to his height.

"Your head is swelling." Soran says noticing Neptune's forehead was starting to swell.

Neptune felt her forehead, but brushed Soran's concerns off. "Oh it's fine, I can just drink a tasty NepBull!"

"No, let me help you." Soran pulls out from his backpack some healing medicine and applies it on Neptune's forehead before she can say anything.

Neptune makes the (-.-) face. "Thanks, but you shouldn't have done it. I could've grabbed a NepBull and it would been fine..."

"Drinking too much could harm your organs."

"Hey! I appreciate your help, but don't think you can tell me not to drink NepBull, Mister!…" Neptune looks at Soran, suddenly noticing something. "Hmm, are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around before."

"Yes, I am a transfer student. My name is Soran. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Soran! My name is Neptune!" She gives Soran a winning smile and makes the V-sign with her fingers as she introduces herself, Nep-style.

"Well Neptune, do you know where the principal's office is?" He asks her.

"Miss Histy's office? Oh yeah! We're pretty close by! Let me take you there." Neptune ran ahead leading the way, while Soran followed behind her dragging his luggage. They barely conversed as they walked, and soon reached Histoire's office. "Ta-da! Here it is! Miss Histy's office!"

"Thank you for showing me the way. I hope we can see each other again."

"Yep, see ya around Soran!" Neptune says as Soran walks into the room closing the door after him.

"Can we help you?" Arfoire asks Soran as he enters.

"I suppose. My name is Soran, and I am a transfer student."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you, but you're quite late." Histoire says, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry I got lost, but you must be Miss Histoire."

"You are correct. Now, Soran... I have finished all the transition papers, and I have assigned you to a room in the boys dorm." Histoire says as Arfoire gave him the papers, student card, and a key to his room.

"So have you heard everything from my guardian Rena?" He asks.

"Yes, we have." Arfoire says.

"Rena's explained everything about yourself and your history to us." Histoire nods.

"And your history is the same as one of our students. So don't believe you are the only one that is different here. We all have something in common." Arfoire says.

"Well, thank you for everything." Soran says bowing at them as he prepares to leave.

"Don't worry about it Soran. Welcome to Hyperdimension High! You're officially a student here now, and we hope to be able to help and see you succeed." Histoire says happily, holding her arms up in a welcoming gesture.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Soran says, smiling back at them.

 **Thank you for reading my story I will hopefully post the next chapter soon if you like please review and give credits to my amazing forum people and my friends. Amazing credits to MLG and Jay they are the ones that help me a lot without them my story wouldn't be that good. So thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time!**


End file.
